


Не с той ноги

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic, one of those days, watson gets up on the wrong side of the bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Плохой, гадкий, совершенно дрянной день из жизни Уотсона – джентльмена, доктора и солдата.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Не с той ноги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504592) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Не будь кровать Уотсона плотно прижата к стене его небольшой спальни в мансарде, он бы сказал, что встал не с той стороны. Он проснулся слишком рано, в совершенно отвратительном настроении. Не нужно было обладать дедуктивными способностями Холмса, чтобы определить причину пробуждения; половина одеял промокла и была холодной из-за стекавшей с крыши дождевой воды.

– Замечательно, – заворчал он.

К тому времени, когда ему удалось поставить тазик из умывальника под капающую с потолка воду и разобрать постель, он уже окончательно проснулся, продрогший и несчастный. С трудом втиснувшись в шлёпанцы и поплотнее закутавшись в халат в тщетной надежде, что далеко не новое одеяние хоть немного его согреет, он поспешил вниз.

Или пытался это сделать. На полпути вниз он споткнулся и чуть не упал. От падения его спасло только то, что он быстро схватился за перила – но при этом вывернул больное плечо.

– О, восхитительно, – выдохнул он, когда боль пронзила всё тело.

В гостиной было холодно, камин задохнулся и погас от собственного пепла. Уотсон попытался снова разжечь огонь, но всё, что он получил за свои хлопоты – это сажу на руках и на халате, пепел в глазах и шишку на голове, когда ударился о каминную полку.

– Просто чудесно, – застонал он.

К тому времени, когда миссис Хадсон принесла завтрак (Яйца были холодные, а тосты – сырые; новая кухарка оказалась явно не лучше предыдущей) и извинилась за отсутствие чая (Крысы? Правда? Съели половину пакета? И в кофе тоже залезли?), Уотсон был бы совершенно недоволен ею и всем миром в целом, если бы не был таким джентльменом. Джентльмен не дуется. Джентльмен не дуется. Джентльмен определённо не вымещает свой дурной нрав на других, как бы ни были те его достойны – или дело было в самой миссис Хадсон, совершенно не заслуживающей ничего, кроме благодарности, особенно после того, как ей удалось наконец-то разжечь огонь в камине. Тот чадил, но, по крайней мере, давал немного тепла.

Очень немного.

А вот дым раздражал его сухие, зудящие глаза и вызывал боль в горле.

И, разумеется, от Холмса по-прежнему ни слова.

К середине утра потёкшее перо испортило две страницы работы, а перевёрнутая чернильница залила промокашку на столе. Раздражённый Уотсон потянулся за очередной сигаретой, но обнаружил, что его портсигар пуст.

– Блестяще, – буркнул он, понимая, что винить можно только себя, но всё равно обижаясь на весь свет. И всё же, возможно, краткий визит в любимую табачную лавку избавит его от ноющей боли в ноге и плече.

Даже если снаружи шёл дождь.

Или, может быть, это был мокрый снег?

Это был мокрый снег. Он ледяным движением скользнул в незамеченную им ранее дыру на плече его пальто. Он просочился через порез на левом ботинке. И это превратило его и без того хромающую походку в мучительное упражнение по скольжению, поскальзыванию, заносам и ползанью чуть ли не по-пластунски по гладкому асфальту. К тому времени, когда он добрался до своего любимого магазина на Оксфорд-стрит, Уотсон запыхался, дрожал и чувствовал себя в два раза более больным, чем перед уходом с Бейкер-стрит.

– Простите, доктор Уотсон, – сказал ему клерк, почёсывая затылок. – Я мог бы поклясться, что на днях приготовил партию вашей любимой смеси, но ящик пуст, и я никак не могу найти, что с ней сделал. И у нас продана вся партия с корабля, может быть, вам вернуться сегодня днём?..

– Потрясающе, – пробормотал Уотсон себе под нос.

Если бы у них был его табак, то это не имело бы особого значения, сказал себе Уотсон, потому что, когда он остановился купить пакетик горячих каштанов у подрабатывающего уличного мальчишки, чтобы успокоить свой урчащий желудок, то не обнаружил в жилете бумажника. Он только надеялся, что забыл его дома, а не подарил какому-нибудь исключительно ловкому карманнику. Он нашёл в кармане пальто пенс, которого хватило, чтобы купить каштаны, и заработал хмурый взгляд обычно добродушного парня. Мальчик уронил пакет прямо ему на ладонь.

Пакет лопнул от удара. Раскалённые орехи полетели во все стороны, оставляя красные следы на коже его руки.

– Блестяще, – вздохнул Уотсон. – Нет, Том, я больше не буду. Я думаю, что для одного дня достаточно орехов.

Он едва успел вернуться во всё ещё холодную, неприятно прокопченную углём гостиную на Бейкер-Стрит, как раздался резкий звонок в дверь. На лестнице послышались шаги, дверь гостиной распахнулась, и появился смутно знакомый мужчина.

– О, доктор Уотсон, слава богу, что вы здесь. Моя госпожа хочет, чтобы вы немедленно её осмотрели. Она говорит, что ей очень плохо.

– Конечно, – машинально согласился Уотсон и только потом вспомнил, почему этот тип показался ему знакомым. Он был несчастным слугой миссис Горацио Кларк, крайне мнительной матроны, которая регулярно колебалась между беспокоящими её фантазиями и резкими требованиями. Она была одной из немногих его бывших пациенток, которых он, несомненно, был рад оставить, когда продал свою практику доктору Верне.

За исключением, конечно, того, что она посылала за ним время от времени, вероятно, когда Верне удавалось от неё ускользнуть.

И он только что взял на себя обязательство ещё раз заполнить этот пробел.

На мгновение он заколебался. Он действительно это сделал. День и так был ужасным, настроение у него испортилось, и он чувствовал себя разбитым. Но он был врачом, солдатом и джентльменом, и никто из этих троих не отвернулся бы от своих обязанностей перед лицом небольшой (ладно, может быть, не такой уж маленькой) неприятности. Кроме того, слуга выглядел совершенно благодарным, будто его только что помиловали на эшафоте. Зная миссис Кларк, это было не так уж далеко от истины.

В доме миссис Кларк царил настоящий переполох. Её сын и невестка приехали погостить вместе со своим шумным выводком из шести детей. Самый младший, совсем ещё младенец, страдал коликами и кричал во всю глотку. У второго младшего была очень сильная простуда. Старшие четверо, казалось, были полны решимости перекричать весь дом во время своих игр. У матери лопнуло терпение и она была готова расплакаться. Миссис Кларк билась в истерике и жаловалась на боли в груди. Отец (мудро, по мнению Уотсона) быстро удалился для полуденного возлияния. После часа, проведённого в постоянном шуме и непрестанных жалобах, Уотсону захотелось присоединиться к нему.

– Очаровательно, – сказал Уотсон со слабой улыбкой, глядя на измученную мать, пока мальчик мочился на него во время осмотра. – Очевидно, с этой частью происходящих у него внутри процессов всё в порядке.

Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он смог успокоить колики мальчика так, что тот перестал кричать. Он приготовил ушные капли, прописав постельный режим и регулярные ингаляции горячего, пропитанного травами пара для другого малыша. Он познакомил старшую четвёрку с чудесами скольжения по ледяной лужайке миссис Кларк, снизив уровень шума в доме до приемлемого уровня. Он предложил измученной матери выпить чаю и ещё больше улучшил её способность справляться с ситуацией, подсыпав истеричной требовательной свекрови слабый снотворный порошок. К тому времени, когда Уотсон освободился, он оставил после себя значительно улучшенное домашнее хозяйство. Кроме того, он был измученным, уставшим, у него почти кружилась голова от голода (он совершенно пропустил ланч, а время чаепития уже миновало), испачкан различными телесными выделениями двух младших детей, и в его висках отчаянно стучало. Погода стала, если это возможно, ещё более ужасной, чем в середине утра, мокрый снег теперь смешивался с настоящим снегом. Он поймал бы кэб, если бы тот нашёлся, и если бы ему удалось найти свой бумажник, чего до сих пор не произошло. Подавив желание застонать, Уотсон отправился на Бейкер-стрит пешком.

На полпути Уотсон почувствовал себя почти замёрзшим, и старые раны яростно заныли. Он нырнул в переулок, который, если он правильно помнил по своим вылазкам с Холмсом, срезал бы, по крайней мере, целый квартал от его обратного пути. Он преодолел, наверное, треть пути, когда четыре крупные, громоздкие, плохо одетые фигуры появились перед ним из мокрого, жалкого мрака.

Уотсон крепче сжал трость – лёгкую, а не какую-нибудь из своих специальных палок, которыми он вооружался, работая над делом. – Джентльмены, у меня был совершенно отвратительный день. Не будете ли вы так любезны отойти в сторону и пропустить меня?

– Послушайте его, – усмехнулся один из мужчин в ответ. – Все вежливы, как вам угодно, не так ли?

– Слишком вежлив наполовину, если вы спросите меня, – невнятно сказал ещё один. – Но если вы отдадите свои деньги и будете вести себя по-хорошему, может быть, мы будем милы в ответ и позволим вам уйти с неповреждённой кожей.

– В основном, – хмыкнул третий мужчина.

– Боюсь, у меня нет с собой денег, – возразил Уотсон. – И я сентиментально люблю свои часы.

– Ну, разве это не слишком плохо?

– Фантастика, – фыркнул Уотсон и бросился в драку.

Через некоторое время зрение Уотсона затуманилось, кровь хлынула ему на глаза, кулаки были ободраны и болели, рёбра сильно болели в двух местах, трость разлетелась на три части, и он едва мог дышать из-за пореза на боку. Кроме того, он был один в переулке (если не считать бесчувственных тел двух нападавших) и всё ещё держал в руках свои часы.

Он промокнул рану на голове носовым платком, пытаясь остановить кровотечение там, куда его ударили бутылкой (к счастью, пустой), и задумался, стоит ли поискать бобби, чтобы арестовать двух оставшихся негодяев. С его сегодняшней удачей он не найдёт ни одного на многие мили вокруг.

Какое-то движение привлекло его внимание сквозь затуманившееся зрение. Ещё одна плохо одетая фигура бросилась на него. Стиснув зубы, Уотсон замахнулся на неё изо всех сил.

Его кулак врезался в лицо другого человека, и он услышал возглас болезненного удивления, но парню всё же удалось обхватить его невероятно сильными, жилистыми руками. Уотсон отчаянно сопротивлялся, но не смог ослабить хватку.

Эта хватка была _знакомой_.

– Уотсон, полегче, это я! – послышался искажённый, болезненный, но слишком хорошо знакомый голос.

– Холмс? – Адреналин в спешке его покинул, и Уотсон обмяк, внезапно обессилев.

Холмс пошевелился, его руки уже не удерживали, а поддерживали большую часть веса Уотсона, колени которого угрожали под ним подогнуться. – Да, мой дорогой Уотсон. Я здесь, во плоти, правда не без опознавательных знаков теперь. – Его голос звучал печально, а слова звучали необычно невнятно.

Уотсон сморгнул кровь с глаз и сумел достаточно хорошо сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы увидеть, что нижняя губа Холмса разбита и уже распухла. Он застонал. – О, Холмс. Мне очень жаль.

– Ничего страшного, мой дорогой друг. – Освободив одну руку, Холмс осторожно провёл по волосам Уотсона, осматривая порезы. – Мне следовало бы сообразить, что лучше не бросаться к вам сразу же после драки. Я так понимаю, у вас был довольно рискованный день?

Уотсон закатил глаза. – Мой дорогой друг, вы не имеете ни малейшего понятия.

Тихий смешок оживил настроение Уотсона, когда Холмс взял его здоровую руку в свою. – Я мог бы, вероятно, вывести основные факты, но я думаю, что вы сами предпочтёте рассказать мне об всём. Давайте. Пойдёмте домой.


End file.
